What If?
by Shakid
Summary: What if The Gallagher Academy was really a school for rich spoiled brats? and Cammie got sent to public school
1. Chapter 1

What if The Gallagher Academy was really a school for rich spoiled brats?

Cameron Morgan is your average rich girl, she has all the jewelry she wants she has a mansion by the beach and spends summers at her houses in different parts of the world from Dubai to Paris. She never acted spoiled but when her father died her mother sent her to PUBLIC SCHOOL! To any girl who has been to a private school all there lives this is what they call pure torture.

It was a start of a normal day once I woke up took my freshly ironed uniform brushed my hair then left for breakfast in the dinning hall, madam Dabney was as usual yelling at a freshman to place her elbows off the table. I might be a student for Gallagher academy for exceptional young women but that doesn't make me spoiled my family might own a couple of oil wells but that doesn't mean I should act annoying like Tina Walters who's parents own MTV. I walked up to my table and sat next to Anna, Courtney and the rest of the junior class.

"Miss. Morgan please report to the headmistress's office," said the annoying speakers, I went to the office to find the counselor and my mother. WHAT!

The councilor started talking and all I heard was "now honey please don't be angry but you will have to leave Gallagher"

"Ok what new boarding school will I got to?" I asked my mother

"Public school in Virginia" WHAT! Ok that is so not fair I don't hear anything its not like I'm even in the room. Great, I find out my father died then 1 year later they send me to public school.

"FINE" that's how I got sent to public school in Virginia. I hope they don't find out the whole truth.

- In Virginia-

I finally arrive to the small town of Virginia. My now 'home' is a mansion built 10 minutes away from the school it is like our other mansion a long drive the big stone walls and the big lawn. I walk inside expecting to find my mother waiting for me but all I found was a note

Cammie

Hope you like your new home sorry I cant be there I hope you like your new car I will come home as soon as I'm done with work.

-Mom

And guess what I found in the garage a Porsche Panamera next to my Cadillac from Florida. My room was nice a king size bed my Mac on the table (thank god) and my walk in closet is filled with cloth my stylist sent me from Paris, my stylist even placed my outfits in order of use. I pick an outfit I want to ware for school and get out my Marc Jacobs backpack and get a good night sleep before I have to go to public school.


	2. Chapter 2

What if part 2:

I got woken up by my maid Betty telling me to get ready to school I got changed in blue height skinny jeans and a white puffy shirt and ran down to find my cook made me eggs and coffee so I ate and ran out to my car before I get late to the first day of school (for me, for everyone else its in the middle of the 1st semester)

I got to school on time and see people staring at my car. I got out and saw 3 girls walking my way; I got out of the car and hoped that they weren't mean

"Hi I'm Macy," said the model looking one, I think I saw her somewhere before but I don't know where.

"Hey I'm Bex," said the British girl she had a exotic look to her and a thick accent

"And I'm Liz" said the little pixy girl who tripped and said "oppsi daises" 2 times today

" I'm Cammie I just came here" I didn't feel like they where the annoying mean girls, I don't mind being friends with them.

Where walking dawn the hall to my homeroom I'm surprised I see a couple of guys drooling (EWW) it was all good until I bumped into a green eyed boy that's strong built but not to strong and didn't look that bad. He just mumbled a quick sorry and kept on walking WOW that was kind (I'm sarcastic). I turned and asked Macey who he was

"That's Zack Goode don't try to be with him he turned down every one who asked" she said his name in a mean voice that might of said he turned her down, but who am I to judge.

I walked into my AP math and saw that my teacher wants me to sit next to the infamous Zack Goode this year will be fun (note the sarcastic tone).

"Hi I'm Zack and you are?" wow he could talk this is interesting

"I'm Cammie Morgan" I reply with kindness though I'm still pissed he was rude to me in the hallway.

"Cool, what school did you go?" he asked while our teacher talked about geometry I learned at least a year ago.

"The Gallagher academy" and that's when he started to smirk

"Why are you smirking?" I asked in an annoyed voice

"Well cause I transferred from blackthorn a year ago, you know Gallagher's brother school" he gave me the 'I know something you don't know' smirk and turned back to the teacher. I started to take notes though I already know all this.

The rest of the day went the same way I talked to Zack cause where both in the same AP classes. On my way to lunch he even asked for my phone number (insert girly scream here) I sat with Macey, Bex, and Liz at lunch

"So what's up with you and Zack" Bex asked with curiosity

"Nothing we just went to brother and sister schools" I reply I may have twisted the truth but I didn't want to make it a bug deal what if he just wants to be friends.

"Zack looks like he like you" replied Macy, with curiosity not jealousy.

"I don't know he's just a friend" I reply wishing that we where not JUST friends.

"If you say so," replied Macy. At that moment my blackberry went off and I got a new text that said:

Gallagher girl

Meet me at the park tomorrow after school

-Z


	3. Chapter 3

"Zack looks like he like you" replied Macy, with curiosity not jealousy.

"I don't know he's just a friend" I reply wishing that we where not JUST friends.

"If you say so," replied Macy. At that moment my blackberry went off and I got a new text that said:

Gallagher girl

Meet me at the park tomorrow after school

-Z

I think I started to happy dance in my head, not only does THE Zack wants to see me after school but he also made me a nickname 'Gallagher girl' I like it. After lunch all my classes passed by so slowly that I thought the clock was messing with me till I see Zack. After what seamed like hours class finally ended and I got in my car and went to the park.

At the park I saw Zack leaning next to his car waiting for my I walked up to him

"Hey Gallagher girl" said Zack with his smirk on his face

"Hey Blackthorn boy" I replied happily, we walked around the park and just talked about anything that comes in our heads then when I mentioned the exchange we had with blackthorn he suddenly got curious about all his former classmates

"Did you date anyone of the guys?" asked Zack

"Yes I dated Josh Abraham but I regret it" and that's when I really regret dating him when another girl that goes to Gallagher likes him more than I did

"I know him he was so annoying" Zack said with a weird look on his face

"yup he ended up kissing my friend WHILE dating me" I replied finally knowing that my friend is as guilty as him why did I keep being friends with Tina.

"He was always a player but I don't believe he would cheat on you" I am shocked that Zack is complementing me plane Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

-ZACKS POV-

I'm leaning next to my car when Cammie showed up and I am still in shock at how pretty she is, and not the dumb blond type of pretty we have in our school but she's also smart (she is in all my AP classes) I also found out she went to Gallagher that means she unlike some girls in my school doesn't like me because of my money its like she's perfect. "Hey Gallagher girl" I told her when she came up to me

"Hey blackthorn boy" she replied. Yes she has a nickname for me.

We just walked around and I found out she dated Josh my cousin and the guy who makes bets that he could get any girl to date him then broke up with them after 2 week's. She deserves so much better that Jimmy, but when I said I don't believe he could cheat on her I mean it she's to perfect there's nothing any girl could do better than her, I don't know how I'll tell her the truth.

We just kept walking and I finally go the guts to ask her on a date

"So Gallagher girl, what are you doing this Friday after school?" I asked in casual tone but I was freaking out on the inside.

"Nothing came up yet, I got MUN at Wednesday and environment club beach clan up on Saturday but nothing on Friday" she looked like she was in deep thought but I don't know if it's because I'm asking her out or because she has a busy schedule in her first week of school

"Well what about I take you to dinner" I replied not knowing if she will go out with me as more than friends cause its safe to say I got a crush on her

"It depends" she asked with MY smirk

"On what" I asked thinking I'd already do anything she wants

"if it's a date" she asked. Yes she might want to go on a date with me, or she just wants to be friends

"I was hoping it's a date but if you want to be friends I'm fine with that too" I replied truthfully

"That's a good answer, pick me up at 6" she replied while texting me her address. YES she said YES I don't believe it I think I might be dreaming but I won't pinch myself I love this dream.

"See you later I have to go home to finish up my homework" she told me in a sad voice. Yes that means she doesn't want to leave as much as I want her to stay.

"If you need any help just text me" I replied knowing I'd be staring at my phone all day long waiting for a reply. I walked back to my Ferrari and drove home I went in our big white mansion parked my car then went to my room to get some research on the amazing Cammie Morgan, when I typed her name on Google I saw the reason I thought I knew her from somewhere was cause of her wiki page that read:

_"Time Magazine published an article stating that the Morgan family has an estimated wealth of $90 Billion, with investments mostly in the United States. "The Morgan family by now was unimaginably rich, with an estimated wealth of some 90 billion dollars. They had invested about 50 billion dollars in the stocks of US companies." By 2010, almost 20 years later, the estimated wealth of the Morgan family is unknown, but many observers predict that it has tripled, or even quadrupled over the years, as the Morgan's have the largest shares in almost all the blue chip corporations in the Western world, with tens of billions of dollars"_

I know where I heard about her and when she told me her family owns a couple of oil wells she forgot to mention her family owns the country too. Its ok I'll pretend I don't know a thing and then ask her in the date if its true and I will tell her my whole truth.

- Cammie's POV-

I went home after the date and did the only thing imaginable went and Google and searched the one and only Zack Goode, what I found made me smile:

_The Ruling Family Council is currently chaired by King John Goode its Deputy Chairman is Prince Zachary Goode, Relations between the political leadership and the rest of the "rank and file" members of the Goode ruling family have been formally managed by the council since 1850._

After I read that article I started to laugh at the coincidence that both of us are from powerful families. I'm so going to talk to him about whom I am at the date.


	5. Chapter 5

- Zack's POV-

I went to pick Cammie from her house, I wasn't surprised to see a HUGE mansion its about the size of mine, I also wasn't surprised to see the security around her house I walked up and saw Cammie walking out looking stunning (as usual) I walked out and opened the car door for her smiling

"Hello Gallagher girl" I said once I saw her while doing a half bow

"Well hello blackthorn boy" she replied while curtsying back before entering the car. I drove her to the best restaurant in town and ordered a private table in the back so we could have a nice little talk about my discoveries.

"So Cammie what do your family do?" I asked

"I'll only reply of you tell me what yours do" she replied smug that she didn't answer.

"Well my father is a king, and so is your grandfather right?" I asked hoping shed answer

"Yes my father died so my grandfather is still in charge and I'm supposed to take over some day"

"I might take over but not yet" its true I didn't feel like taking over yet

That's when I leaned over and kissed her.

- The Next Day Cammie's POV-

As I made my way to school I cant can't believe what happened over the weekend Zack likes me and confessed to being a prince and best of all HE KISSED ME. I went and sat with Macey Bex and Liz at our homeroom and told them about my date with Zack (I didn't tell them that Zack is a prince or that I'm a princess) that is our little secret while they told me about there dates with Preston, Grant, and, Jonas. It was a start to an excellent day. I sat by Zack at all my classes and at lunchtime he kissed me in front of the whole school!

It was such a good day until I told Zack to meet me at AP physics cause I forgot my book in my car. I ran out and suddenly there was a gag in my mouth and I was tied up I got thrown in a car then passed out.

- Zack's POV-

It was weird that my Gallagher girl didn't come back and it has been 10 minutes form the time she left to get her book it wouldn't take that time to get a book. I know I only knew her for less than a week but I can't stop the feeling the something happened to Cammie. I staid in my class for about a minute till I made up my mind I was going to see where Cammie was. As I left the class I could hear the yell of our teacher wanting me to come back or ill be in trouble. But I kept running to the parking lot to see if she's aright when I reached there she wasn't in sight when I went to her car all I saw was a note that made my body stop in fear.

_Pick what more important dear cousin your power or your heart._

_ From: J.A._

Ok so my stupid cousin wouldn't harm my Gallagher girl, would he? No one is that desperate for the power of my country, and why harm Cammie she shouldn't be into this fight for the stupid throne. Would I choose Cammie or would I let her be with Josh and take the throne? Both way josh would get what he wants he could be with Cammie then take her throne or I give him my throne. Them I knew what I had to do to save Cammie.

- Cammie's POV-

I woke up in a stiff position, I was in a small room and the room only had a bed, bathroom and some food on a tray that looked unappetizing. So I just sat in the corner looking for a way back luckily Gallagher had self defense classes that I was really good at. I waited, and waited. Until I heard footsteps outside I stiffened and wanted to know who was the moron that kidnapped me.

The door opened them The door opened then walked in my,ex, Josh :o he was the freak that cheated on me do I did the only thing possible I took my phone and presses record so I have proof of what happened. And then I started talking.

"hey josh" I said acting like a dumb blond " are you here it apologize for cheating on me" I asked with a kind voice.

"no I am here to ask you who your new 'boyfriend' is, because even of I cheated on you I still love you" was his amazing reply.

" my boyfriend is not someone I would like to talk about with you" was the amazing come back I have.

" fine but do come crying to me when he dumps you " he said then left the room closing the door with a big bang.

That's when I took my phone and called Zach's phone

Zach's POV:

I was driving around in circles looking for Cammie when my phone rang with Cammies picture on it, so I answered it in a hurry that a when I heard Cammie whisper to me that she's in an abandoned wear house about 15 minutes away from the school.

I called Joe solemn, our head of security, and told him to meet me with 20 of the best men in our security guard so I have back up to get my Gallagher girl.

As I walked to the wear house I looked at the windows and found the one I was looking for I grabbed a rock and threw it at the second floor window Cammie is in. I called Solomon and got a couple of men help me get threw the window when I saw Cammie sitting in the corner of the room. When she saw who I was she ran to me and hugged me with a grip that I thought was going to brake my bones. I got one of the men to help Cammie got down. I then ordered the men to grab everyone in the wear house and take Josh to jail. I took Cammie to my house so we could call people from both countries' to help sort this mess out.

When we arrived in the meeting room Cammie's mother, Rachel, my father and Solmon where already seated. Once me and Cammie where in the room, she told them what happened.

" Why did Josh do all this" asked Rachel

So I showed them about the note that I got from Josh.

- Cammie's POV-

finally after hours of deciding what is going to happen, my mom said I must have a security guard with me at ALL times. When I moved here my mother didn't think I needed a security guard in school so that I could act normal. Not only that I will not be able to go to school in my car but the drivers. But I did get something good from all this, my mother decided Zach could be with me as much as he wanted because he was a 'good influence and saved my life'. I am now in the limo on my way to school with Zack next to me. When I was getting me out of car every eye was on me.

Even though I was a princes I still hated attention, so when I walked into school with Zach's arm around my waist and Daniel, my bodyguard, waking behind me I got everything I didn't want attention.

Macy, Bex, and Liz saw me and attacked me with questions.

"what the bloody hell is going on" asked Bex

"umm I am a princess so I need a bodyguard after someone pulled a stunt on me" I replied with a tone that states I did this every day. I am so going to get in trouble. But at least I am here alive.


End file.
